


Say something, Mr. White.

by RainOfFire



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Another Jesse fic, Episode: s05e16 Felina, need to get it out my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainOfFire/pseuds/RainOfFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little fic of Jesse musing about Mr. White in that little pause outside the compound in the finale. </p><p>Say something</p><p>They both look at each other, both wanting words to spill out the other's mouth. But there's only silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say something, Mr. White.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this on the way to work! Do love bored bus journeys. I'm trying to get better at writing so that's why I keep posting lol sorry! 
> 
> Was listening to Say Something by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera when I wrote this.  
> That song never fails to make me cry haha! I'll probs do a similar fic but with Walt's POV at some point.

Say something.

They both look at each other, both wanting words to spill out the other's mouth. But there's only silence.

Jesse looks at Walt but he doesn't recognise the man any more. Not only physically has he changed - Walt's aged tremendously since the time they stood in the desert. But Walt also has a different demeanour about him, he's not standing as tall, he's slightly hunched over, and his eyes lack any flare of life.

Jesse remembers the last time they were together and the words that rang inside his skull for weeks. _I watched Jane die_. The man that those words came from is not the man he stands before now. He was a force that made everyone step out of the way. He was a man that people knew of. He was a man people respected. He was a man people feared. He was a man who was alive. The man's eyes were like lasers burning a mark into every pair of eyes he met with his.

But as Jesse stares at him, that vision is a distant memory. He's staring only at Walter White. Heisenberg is dead. Only small traces of the ghost linger in the shadows. Walt stands defeated but Jesse notices a small smile on his face.

Jesse wants him to speak up, to say something. Reveal every fucked up thing he did to manipulate and control him. To reveal Jesse was right - that he never did care about him. That Walt only used him to become King of his own empire. He wants Walt to say sorry. Apologise for all the pain he's caused. All the deaths. To admit defeat and shout that he lost and Jesse won. But Walt's mouth doesn't open and they just stare at each other wordlessly in the silent darkness.

But Jesse is free - Jack, Todd and the rest of those twisted fucks are dead. Lydia is on her way out too. He's free. And it's because of Walt. Should he feel happy? Does Walt expect him to thank him? Did Walt do all of this for himself? How did he manage to do this? Jesse can't answer them. He knows he never will.

But right now as he looks at his old partner who is bleeding, he thinks he understands one important thing. This is the last time they'll set eyes on each other. Their journey which started all those years ago ends tonight. And as Jesse steps into the car, one question that tortured him throughout the past two years has been answered.

Walt could have let him die along with those Nazi fucks, but he risked his own (albeit dying) life to protect Jesse. And with that he knows that deep down in some fucked up way Mr. White did give a shit about him. And with that Jesse nods at Mr. white - one last goodbye, and gets into the car. He's won.


End file.
